Insanity Virus
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: Insanity Virus has caught Hogwarts...Will everyone go crazy or will someone find the cure for this madness?
1. Everyone's going crazy

Disclaimer: JKR you made wonderfull characters.Can I borrow some of them for a sec?Thank you!  
  
A/N I am so proud,because I have never read a story even similar to this one..I think I could freely say it is TOTALLY original.Read and see..I am waiting for your reviews,cause this is my first fanfic that doesn't have anything to do with lovey-dovey stuff..ENJOY!  
  
~~~Insanity Virus~~~  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Imagine that a strange virus has caught Hogwarts.  
  
Imagine that the virus attacks only students,and that it leaves teachers alone.  
  
Imagine that almost the half of the school is infected.  
  
Imagine that some of them are still resisting.  
  
Imagine how helpless they are.  
  
Imagine that every teacher is trying to make a cure for it.  
  
Imagine that nobody knows how is it spreading.  
  
Imagine that is an insanity virus.  
  
Imagine that everyone's slowly going mad.  
  
Tricky,ha?  
  
~*~  
  
Children were sitting on the floor in the Gryffindor common room,all of them shivering and whispering about the horrible events that were happening in the last few weeks.Some of them were just listening,the younger ones were crying,and ,of course,there were some infected who acted like nothing was going on. Maybe,just maybe,their lives were easier than people that weren't diseased. It certainly looked that way.  
  
"Um...Does anyone know why...why aren't they gonna let us go home?"asked a tiny voice,that belonged to a scared red-haired girl.  
  
"Ginny,isn't that obvious?That's because we could diseas the rest of the kids.I guess you are not informed that the virus caught only the area of Hogwarts.Noone would like us to spread it!"a little annoyed voice replied.It belonged to her brother,Ron Weasley.  
  
"But,some of us are not sick.And maybe we could."she tried to explain,but her brother interrupted her:  
  
"How can you know that?Maybe the virus has got us all,but it is in some kind of peacefull phase!It's just the matter of time when I will start to cackle and wave hands like I am a chicken."he yelled.  
  
"Ron,please,be more gentle to her!She is frightened,like the most of us healthy people are.You got to be more understanding!"unusually calmed girl tried to convince her best friend not to torture his younger sister. She looked at him with her big brown eyes,and he understood what he had done.  
  
Everyone knew her,because she was almost the only person that didn't lose her mind.This way,or another. Her name was Hermione Granger,and it seemed like she was resistant to the events that strucked her environment.She had,as they say,cold head,all the time.  
  
"Yes,Mione, you're definetly right."Ron crawled to his baby sister and gave her a big hug"It won't happen again,I promise.I am a little ..nervous,you know..Forgive me,Gin."and with that,he kissed her on her cheek. Except of saying that she forgave him,Ginny gave hima pale smile.  
  
"I just can't bear this anymore!We are all going crazy-some of us because they are infected,and some of us because they are terrified..How could this all happen?I am constantly waiting for my mother to enter my room and say Dean,wake up!It was just a bad dream.,but something is tellin' me that this is reality."the boy that was standing aside,joined the conversation. He had a look on his face which was telling everyone "one more minute here,and I will blow up".  
  
"I am not that frightened."a boy named Seamus said"but I still cannot look at poor Neville anymore!He's going all day from his dorm to ours singing that stupid song about a frog and a stork." Everyone nodded with understanding.As much as Neville was annoying,they felt pity for him.  
  
"What's up ,guys?Or should I say,what's down?Or,maybe,what's in the middle?Hahaha-get it?What's in the middle?" abnormally cheered voice entered the room."Hey,Harry!How's your day?I hope it just fine,cause mine was awesome.I just saw a big,fuzzy rabbit.Wanna see it,ha?Do you want to?" It was one of them,everyone thought.One of those mad people,that noone could help them.Actually,it was Colin Creevey,a boy that got infected almost a week ago.He was just talking nonsence all the time,so Harry and Ron hexed him twice till now.Noone could stand him,and all of those healthy kids were gratefull when they made him sleep all day.Unfortunatly, the teachers strictly forbided everyone to do anything like that ,because they needed him for the tests,so they could find the cure.So,they just had to listen him,and roll their eyes.  
  
"No,Colin,I don't think that I would like to see that rabbit.In fact,I am pretty sure that he doesn't exist at all!"the anger boiled inside him for a while,and he started to yell at poor Colin."Go away,from here!Your babbling is the last thing we need now!"  
  
Hermione was the one who tried to make peace,again,but this time she couldn't.Calming dow Ron because of his sister was one thing,and trying to soothe Harry about the Colin was a completely different situation .Harry didn't pacify till he banned Colin out of the room.That's when he muttered:  
  
"I really wonder how long will I stand this..I wonder how long..!"and he simply passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N (again) Do you think I should continue with this one?Just tell me,and I'll listen.!Love ya !(I'll love you EVEN MORE ,if you write a review..) 


	2. Is it really a virus?

Discalimer:Yeah,yeah,yeah..I don't own them,she does..  
  
A/N Wether you like it or not,I am gonna continue with this.. : ) LoL! Thanks,RivanKnight,for reviewing..This chapter is just for you..Hehehe!(Don't call me a liar,please!)Now,what I want you all to do is to write a review..Short,long,medium size.,it is your call!  
~*~  
  
"Harry!Harry!"all bunch of Gryffindors made a circle around him.Ginny was whining quietly at the corner of the room.She had a crush on him,for more than four years.Her heart would always break,when something would happen to her knight in shining armor.Always..  
Hermione was nervously sprinking Harry with water,trying to bring him back for almost fifteen minutes,now.Everyone wished to know what was really going on:it seemed like he fainted without a reason.  
"Wake up,come one,wake up!"she begged.  
"Move aside!"Ron kneeled near Harry.He thought for a moment,and simply slapped him a few times.They all feverish waited to see what will happen .A few seconds later,which lasted like eternity for them,Harry slowly started to open his emerald green eyes.Ginny immediately ran to him,now wiping her cheeks with handkerchief.  
"Harry,are you all right?"Hermione whispered.Instead of an answer, Harry gave her a strange look.  
"What exactly am I doing on the floor?"he was confused.  
"You just swooned there!With no reason!"Ron explained."We were trying to bring you back for more than quarter of hour.Then I slapped you,and you woke up.How are you feelin'?"he aksed.  
"A little tired..But,I suppose,fine.."Harry answered.He remembered the reason he fainted..He just couldn't bear the situation,and it bothered him.How could he faint,and not anyone else?He couldn't see Dementors anywhere,so it had to be that he became too weak..But he fought against Voldemort,and he survived a lot of pains and troubles in his life..God,don't let it be that I am going crazy,please..  
Hermione turned to everyone else in the room: "Can you ,please,mind your own business?I think,Harry would appreciate that!"  
Her glance wandered to Neville ,who was looking at them constantly,but didn't say anything. Maybe he was cured?she thought for a second. But,the silent mumbling of that childish song,convinced she was wrong.  
"Did you understand me?"her bossy tone could be heard again.  
Some of them tried to argue,like "We want to see if he's okay.",but they still listened to her.  
Harry just muttered"Thanks,'Mione."and went to his dorm.  
~*~  
~~~At Dumbledore's Ofiice~~~  
"Albus?May I come in?"an older witch approached the desk where the headmaster of Hogwarts was writing something down.  
"Yes,Minerva?"he raised his sparkling light blue eyes from the notes and looked her across the glasses.  
"I was wondering..did you find out anything?"the woman curiosly asked.She was the head of the Gryffindor house and professor of Transiguration.  
"Well,I won't say I did,and I certainly won't say I didn't."Dumbledore replied,with his usual tone.  
"And..what did you find?About the virus,I mean."  
"I undestrand what you meant.Like we know for some time,the virus cathes only the students..But,I wouldn't call it a virus.."he answered thoughtfully.  
"Why not?It is spreading just like a virus.."  
"True,but it isn't.We need to find who was the first to get diseased.Can you do that ?"  
"I already know that the three of them started to babble nonsense at the very same day.And they are all from different houses!"she answered.  
"Excellent!Do you remember who was that?"  
"Certainly I do.It was Ernie Macmilan,from Hufflepuff..Severus said that Pansy Parkinson,from Slytherin,of course, had the symptoms the first day,aswell.. And a boy from my house,Neville Longbottom .."professor McGonagall replied with torment.  
"Then,it must be that I know for sure what made this madness to start.Please sit down,Minerva.This is not going to be easy."Dumbledore said ,and silently cleared his voice.  
~*~ 


End file.
